2011 ACC Men's Basketball Tournament
The 2011 Atlantic Coast Conference Men's Basketball Tournament, a part of the 2010-11 NCAA Division I men's basketball season, took place from March 10–March 13, 2011, at the Greensboro Coliseum in Greensboro, North Carolina. The tournament was again broadcast on the ESPN family of networks except in ACC markets (Massachusetts, Maryland, Virginia, North Carolina, South Carolina, Georgia and Florida), where it was shown on Raycom Sports' ACC Network. Both broadcasters had the games available in HD. The tournament was streamed online on Raycom's Website in the ACC region, and on ESPN3 nationwide. In contrast to the upset-heavy tournament in 2010 where the 11 and 12 seeds reached the semifinals, there were only 2 games in the first 2 rounds in which the lower seed prevailed. Some notable games included the first round game between Miami and Virginia. The Cavaliers held a 10-point lead with 42 seconds left, but the Hurricanes scored 10 straight points at the end of regulation to send the game to overtime, where Miami eventually won. In the quarterfinal game between Florida State and Virginia Tech, the Hokies' Erick Green hit a shot to put Virginia Tech up 1 with 4.7 seconds left. Derwin Kitchen then hit what appeared to be the game-winning shot for the Seminoles, but the shot was waved off after review, and Virginia Tech advanced. For the first time in 10 years, archrivals Duke and North Carolina played each other in the championship game. The top-seeded Tar Heels had come back from double-digit deficits in their victories against Miami and Clemson. Duke started strong as well, scoring the first 8 points and taking a 14-point lead at halftime. However, Duke did not relinquish their lead in the second half, as North Carolina never got closer than 9. Duke won, 75-58, to give the Blue Devils their 19th ACC championship, the most in ACC history. This title also tied Duke coach Mike Krzyzewski with former UNC coach Dean Smith for the most ACC championships, each having won 13. Ticket policy This season, the ACC implemented a new ticket policy in hopes to sell out more of the Greensboro Coliseum's approximately 23,000 seats. In previous years, each school was allotted an equal number of ticket books, 1,740, for distrubution. This left large numbers of tickets unsold as some schools, such as Boston College, Miami, and Florida State, do not have large numbers of fans who make the trip to Greensboro for the tournament. This year, schools who have traditionally sold the majority of their ticket books have been given more, while those who sell fewer received less. 1,990 ticket books were given to North Carolina, N.C. State, Duke, Wake Forest, and Virginia Tech, 1,600 were given to Maryland, Clemson, and Virginia, and roughly 1,200 were given to Boston College, Florida State, Miami, and Georgia Tech. Seeding Teams are seeded based on the final regular season standings, with ties broken under an ACC policy. Schedule Bracket http://www.theacc.com/championships/11-acc-mens-basketball-tournament.html * Denotes Overtime Game Awards and honors Tournament MVP Nolan Smith, Duke All-Tournament Team First Team Nolan Smith, Duke Kyle Singler, Duke Harrison Barnes, North Carolina Tyler Zeller, North Carolina Demontez Stitt, Clemson Second Team Miles Plumlee, Duke Seth Curry, Duke John Henson, North Carolina Kendall Marshall, North Carolina Malcolm Delaney, Virginia Tech See also *2010-11 ACC Men's Basketball References External links *Official tournament website Category:ACC Men's Basketball Tournament